The Mess Up Wedding
by MakorraCrazyFan7
Summary: Korra and Mako are madly in love with each other but when Korra later finds out she has to marry this guy. What will happen? *Makorra* I put the story on here again because I messed up and put the wrong Makorra story lol XD
1. Chapter 1

It has been four months when Korra defeated Amon and saved Republic City. And four months when Korra and Mako confess their love for each other. Korra and Mako were sitting next to each other outside the air temple. Korra hold on to Mako's hand and smile and blushed at Mako very happy. Mako smiled back and kissed her forehead.

"I love you Mako" Korra said as she rest her head on his chest with a smile on her face.

"I love you too Korra" Mako said and smiled.

"Oh Mako" Korra said. Korra and Mako kissed. It was such a cute moment between young lovers.

"Oh Korra I wish I could stay like this forever but I have to get back it's getting dark" Mako said.

"Aw I wish you could stay too. Well I'll see you later bye" Korra said.

I'll see you later Korra" Mako said and smiled and went to boy's bedroom in the air temple. Korra saw Mako leave and made a frown. She wanted Mako to stay a little longer because she loves him. Korra saw it was dark and she went in her bedroom. She got in her bed and went to sleep. Korra had a strange dream. In her dream she had a wedding dress on. She was sitting on her bed. She hugged Mako and started crying very upset.

"I don't want to marry him!" Korra yelled in her dream with lots of tears in her eyes. Hours later it was morning again. Korra got up out of bed. She went over to the mirror and brush her hair then she put her hair in a ponytail. Korra was thinking about the dream last night.

"What the heck was that about? I don't want to marry who? Ha what a weird dream. But it's just a dream anyways" Korra said and went in the kitchen and had breakfast.

"Korra can you do something for me?" Pema asked.

"Sure Pema. What is it?" Korra asked.

"Can you get some groceries for me in Republic City. Here's the list" Pema said as she handed out a piece of paper to Korra.

"Oh sure Pema. I'll go right now and bring it back fast" Korra said with a smile.

"Wait Korra" Mako said and walked up to her.

"Huh?" Korra asked.

"I'll go with you to help" Mako said.

"Oh Mako. Of course you can come. Your my boyfriend after all. He he" Korra said and giggled happy. Mako hugged her and smiled. Tenzin looked at them and rolled his eyes. Korra and Mako hold hands and walked out the front door and walked in Republic City.

"So you're not going to tell her yet Pema?" Tenzin asked.

I'm sad to tell her. Going to get married at only 17 years old and to somebody she doesn't even love. That is awful dear" Pema said upset.

" I know but he's her soul mate. We found out the other day" Tenzin said.

"But she would be so upset. Dear she loves Mako. They both love each other and there both happy together. This is not right. Can we just forget about the whole thing?" Pema asked.

"No we can't. He's Korra's soul mate. Even if Korra does loves Mako. She has to" Tenzin said.

"I'm not going to tell her!" Pema yelled.

"Fine. I'll tell her myself!" Tenzin yelled mad. Korra was done with the groceries. She was holding the bag. Korra and Mako walked out of the store. They still hold on to their hands. Korra and Mako were walking back. Korra bumped into someone and fell down.

"Korra! Are you ok?" Mako asked and grabbed her hand to help her up.

"Yeah. I'm fine" Korra said.

"Oh thank goodness Korra. I'm so glad you're ok. Hey watch where you're going. You almost hurt Korra!" Mako yelled very angry. He fire bend part of the floor mad.

"Mako clam down. But thank you" Korra said and smiled at her boyfriend.

"Oh. I'm so sorry. I didn't see you there. Are you ok?" a boy about Korra's age asked. Who was wearing a water tribe outfit and had black hair, wearing his hair down and had blue eyes.

"I'm fine. But are you ok?" Korra asked.

"I'm fine. And oh you're the avatar right? Super cool!" he said and gave Korra a thumbs up.

"Ha! Thank you" Korra said while laughing.

"My name is Zun by the way" Zun said smiling.

"I'm Korra. And that's Mako. He's my boyfriend" Korra said.

"Your boyfriend? Ah I see. It's nice to meet both of you" Zun said while smiling.

"Nice to meet you too. Well we better get back" Korra said.

"Oh ok. Bye" Zun said and waved at them.

"Bye" Korra said. Korra and Mako got back.


	2. Chapter 2

"Pema I got those groceries!" Korra called out as she walked into the kitchen. Pema was washing dishes in the sink.

"Oh thank you Korra" Pema said as she grabbed the bag from Korra's hands.

"Let's go back outside" Mako said and smiled. Korra smiled back.

"He he. Sure Mako. Aw finally some more romance time with you" Korra said and giggled a little.

"I know. At last" Mako said and gave a smile to Korra. Korra giggled some more and they both hold hands and walked out the door.

"Darn it! I was going to tell Korra but she's gone. Oh well I'll tell her when she gets back" Tenzin said mad. Pema looked at her husband with a very sad look on her face.

"I know you don't want me to tell Korra. But I have too. I know Korra is going to cry when I tell her" Tenzin said.

"She'll cry for days dear" Pema said.

"I know" Tenzin said and put his hands on his face. Meanwhile Korra and Mako sat down next to each other outside. Korra and Mako smiled at each other. They kissed.

"I love you so much Mako. I never want to let you go" Korra said and hugged her lover. Mako put his arms around Korra.

"I won't let you go Korra. I love you too much to let you go" Mako said and smiled.

"Oh Mako. I want you to be by your side foever" Korra said.

"I'll always be by your side no matter how many years had passed. I'll always Korra. Always and forever" Mako said.

"Mako…." Korra said and blushed and smiled while hugging him. They looked at each other and kissed once more. There kiss was long and romantic. Korra and Mako both loved each other to death. They loved each other more than any other couple. They were outside for a long time kissing each other very in love. They were having a great romantic time together. It was very sweet.

"I better get back to my bedroom. It's late" Korra said.

"Me too. Good night Korra. See you in the morning" Mako said as he wrapped his arms around Korra and kissed her good night and walked to his bedroom. Korra giggled some more as she waved to Mako as he walked away. When Korra was walking to her bedroom. Tenzin was in the hallway. Pema was in the hallway as well. Pema had tears in her eyes as she put her hands on her face very sad.

"Hey Tenzin. What's going on? Why is Pema crying?" Korra asked confused.

"Because she doesn't want me to tell you this" Tenzin said a little sad.

"Huh? Tell me what? I don't understand" Korra said still confused.

"Korra you're engaged to be married" Tenzin said.

"Huh? Ha! That's funny. Mako and I are too young to get married. What a joke Tenzin!" Korra said while laughing her head off. Tenzin put his hands on his face.

"Korra I'm not talking about Mako" Tenzin said.

"Huh? What? What do you mean?" Korra asked.

"Your engaged to this boy about your age who just got to Republic City the other day. Your engaged to him because he's your soul mate. You have to marry him. I know you love Mako. I'm so sorry Korra" Tenzin said sad.

"Stop Tenzin! This joke is getting old!" Korra yelled angry.

"This is not a joke Korra! You have to marry him. I'm sorry" Tenzin said.

"But I'm too young to get married. I'm only 17!" Korra yelled.

"Most girls in the water tribe get married at your age Korra" Pema said.

"But why would I marry someone I don't even love? That's stupid Tenzin" Korra said mad.

"I'm sorry but you have too. I'm so sorry" Tenzin said. Tears ran down Korra's face.

"Your wrong! Mako is my soul mate! He is the only guy I love. I only love Mako. I will not marry some guy I didn't even know!" Korra yelled as she fire bend part of the floor. Pema ran and put water on the floor to stop the flames.

"Korra put her fire bending way and listen to me!" Tenzin yelled.

"I'm sorry but he's you soul mate not Mako! I'm sorry Korra but you have to" Tenzin said. Korra put her fire bending away as a lot of tears were in her eyes.

"No! I don't want that! I love Mako and only Mako! No. NO!" Korra yelled as she ran in her bedroom and slammed her door loud and locked the door. She lay in her bed while crying very upset.

"I don't want to marry them. I love Mako. Mako. Mako! MAKO!" Korra yelled in her mind very upset. Truly upset.


	3. Chapter 3

Korra has been crying on her bed all day. When she heard she has to marry somebody she doesn't even love that had broken her heart. She wasn't ready to marry yet. She wanted to marry Mako when they got older. She would never forgot their first kiss outside the Pro Bending Match. It was one of the best days of her life. She smiled a little threw her tears while thinking about it. Korra had been in love with Mako for such a long time. He was her only crush. When she saw Mako with Asami that truly hurt her bad. But Mako had fell in love with her later on and he broke up with Asami. She was truly happy they were finally together. It was funny that at first they didn't like each other when they first meet. But they both fell in love later on. Korra could not stop thinking about Mako. He was her true love and only true love.

"I love you so much Mako" Korra said as tears were in her eyes. Pema was still in the hallway and heard Korra say that. She had a frown on her face.

"Poor Korra. I'm so truly sorry" Pema said softly. She had no idea Korra cared about Mako that much. She wish she could call off her wedding but she could not and she was so sad for Korra. It was not fair to her. Korra fell asleep as tears were still in her eyes. Finally it was morning and Korra got out of bed and went in the kitchen and sat down and had breakfast. She sat next to Mako. Korra was crying as she was eating her food.

"Oh Korra" Pema said sad. Korra looked up at Mako very sad as tears were in her eyes.

"Korra. What's. What's wrong?" Mako asked. He didn't want his girlfriend crying like that.

"Mako I have to. Have to. But Korra could not say it she was too upset to.

"Korra?" Mako said confused.

"I have to get m… married" Korra said still upset.

"Huh? What do you mean you have to marry?" Mako asked confused. Korra stand up as tears fell down her face. She ran out of the kitchen and ran in her bedroom and fell on her bed. She was crying very, very and very upset.

"What is going on? Why is Korra so upset? What does she mean she has to marry? What the heck is going on?" Mako asked.

"Mako I'm sorry to tell you this since she's your girlfriend and all. But Korra is engaged to be married. She has to marry this boy who just got to Republic City because he's her soul mate. Pema and I found out the other day. I'm sorry Mako" Tenzin said.

"She has to what? What… What is the meaning of this?!" Mako yelled very angry.

"I know your angry. But she has to marry him. He's her soul mate. There's nonthing we can do. I'm sorry Mako" Tenzin said a little sad. Mako was so angry that he burn his rice with his fire bending.

"Um Mako. Your rice is burned" Bolin said as he looked at his rice. It was all burn.

"I don't care. I don't feel like eating something right now. I'm too hell mad" Mako said in total anger.

"That's so stupid! She's only 17 for crying out loud!" Mako yelled.

"Most girls in the water tribe do get married at that age. But I guess you didn't know" Tenzin said.

"But marring someone she doesn't even love. That's just…. Just evil! She doesn't love anybody else. She loves me and only me. Like she once said we are met for each other. And she is right. We are met for each other. And what you said about that guy being her soul mate is a big fat lie! I'm her soul mate because I'm the one she loves. How could you treat the avatar this way? You are just… just awful!" Mako yelled.

"Enough boy! Even if you two love each other to death she has to marry him. You are not her soul mate. He is!" Tenzin yelled back.

"Yes I am her soul mate! You don't just know it yet. Because I know I am!" Mako yelled angry.

"That's enough! Just get out!" Tenzin yelled.

"FINE!" Mako yelled and walked out of the kitchen.

"Ugh! That boy makes me so mad" Tenzin said as he put his hands on his face.

"Nice going dear" Pema said as she looked at her husband mad.

"What did I do?" Tenzin asked.

"You didn't have to be so hard on him" Pema said.

"But he started it!" Tenzin yelled.

"It doesn't matter who started it. It was still wrong to fight about the thing over him!" Pema yelled still mad.

"UGH!" Tenzin yelled. Mako feels like he wants to blow up after what he heard. He was so angry he even burn his rice. Mako wants Korra and him to stay together. He didn't want that to happen. And he was sure didn't want it too. He loved Korra so much. He loved this girl to death. If she got married to them. He would be so angry for the rest of his. He didn't want another girl. There was only one girl he wanted to be his girlfriend. And that was Korra. And only Korra. Korra is the only girl he really loves. He never fell that much for a girl until Korra came into the picture. Even when he was with Asami. He liked her but he didn't love her like he does with Korra. Mako is the only guy that cares about Korra so much. Bolin cared about her. But Mako cared about her way more. He was so angry when that time he found out Korra went missing because she was taken by Tarlock. His heart was going to break if he didn't find her. And when he found her. He was so happy. He realized Korra was the one he really loves not Asami. And that time when he went with her to take down Amon. When Amon was about to take Korra's bending. Mako got so upset. He wanted to stop Amon. But he could not move. How dare Amon do that to his loved one. He wanted to fight Amon for doing that to her. But he was so happy that Korra got her bending back. He was thinking all of their moments together. Even their first kiss at the Pro Bending Match which started the love between them. He will never forget all there moments together. It was very special. And he was sure Korra thinks so too. He smiled a little while thinking about their moments. And at this moment. Mako just had to see Korra. He needed to see her more than anything. Mako walked in Korra's bedroom and shut the door. He saw Korra on her bed while crying very upset. Mako walked to Korra and sat next to her on her bed. Mako put his arms around Korra. Korra looked the other way and saw Mako sitting right by her. A little blush and smiled was on her face. She was so happy her loved one was right by her right now. She could not be even more happier. She put her arms around his neck to pull him closer to her. Korra kissed him. Mako kissed back. Then they both looked at each other in a love way. They were so in love. Nobody could see it. Not even Tenzin. But Pema could. She knew there love was something special.


	4. Chapter 4

They stop kissing.

"Mako. I don't want to marry them. I'm in love with you! I don't want it!" Korra yelled while crying. Mako tough her face and brush the tears from her eyes.

"Mako?" Korra said still crying while confused.

"You're not going to marry them Korra. They don't control your body. You control your own body and you make your own decisions. They can't do this to just a great girl like you. Even if you're the avatar. It's awful and I can't stand to see my girlfriend so upset like this. It truly breaks my heart" Mako said a little sad.

"Oh Mako" Korra said as her sad face turn into a smile.

"If you get married to them. Then I'll lose you. I don't want to lose you. I can't lose you Korra" Mako said. Korra put her arms around Mako and hugged him.

"Mako don't worry. You're not going to lose me. You'll never lose me. After all I'm yours and I'll never leave you ever. I'm going to talk to Tenzin that I'm not going to get married. I don't care what he said. I'm not going to get married to them because I'm too much in love with you. And Tenzin is stupid to not realize how much we love each other. Our love is too strong. I'll never marry them" Korra said. Mako smiled and put his arms around Korra. Mako gave her a sweet kiss. A blush was on Korra's face while Mako was kissing her. Korra smiled and kissed back. They are so in love with each other. They both stop kissing and looked and each other in a love way and both smiled at each other. A big smile was on Korra's face as she grabbed Mako and hugged him.

"Oh Mako. I love you" Korra said still smiling.

"Me too" Mako said as he put his arms around Korra again. Korra was blushing in love. Mako stand up and was looking out Korra's bedroom window. It was getting dark again.

"It's getting dark again Korra. I better get back" Mako said. Korra had a sad look on her face.

"Aw I wish you can stay with me a little longer. It's not fair Mako" Korra said upset. Mako smiled at Korra.

"I want to stay with you here a little longer too. But I need to get back. Bolin will wonder where I was. I'll see you later. I promise" Mako said and gave Korra one last kiss before he walked out of her bedroom.

"See you later Mako bye" Korra said.

"Bye Korra" Mako said as he left her bedroom and went back to the boys dorm.

"Oh Mako. I love you so much. I only have eyes for you. When we kiss I'm more in love with you then I was before. You do too don't you? Oh Mako my love. I love you deeply. My heart beats fast every time we have a love moment. I'll talk to Tenzin I'm not going to marry that gut whatever his name is. Will be together forever. I promise" Korra said in her mind as she smiled real big. Korra fell asleep as a smile was still on her face.

"Hey Bro" Mako said as he saw Bolin. Bolin was eating.

"Why are you eating Bolin? It's like freakin 2: 00 am!" Mako yelled a little.

"Hey! I'm hungry! I always have a midnight snack before I go to bed" Bolin said.

"Fine. Whatever" Mako said as he put his hands on his face.

"I can't believe Korra is going to get married to a stranger and to such a young age too. That stinks! I feel so sorry for Korra. You and her should feel awful about it. You two love each other so much. I never seen any other couple that loves each other as much that you guys do. You truly love each other don't you?" Bolin asked.

"Yeah we do. That's why we want to stay together. And don't worry Korra is going to tell Tenzin that she's not going to get married to them" Mako said.

"But what if Tenzin said no. I'm worried that's going to happen" Bolin said.

"I don't think so. Tenzin is not that mean" Mako said.

"But he is being kind of mean now. Making Korra cry like that. How awful" Bolin said sad.

"Yeah he'll pay for making my girlfriend cry like that! Nobody hurts my girlfriends feelings! Nobody!" Mako yelled very angry.

"Ha ha! You must really love Korra" Bolin said.

"I do. I love Korra so much. She's the only girl I'll love. I love her deeply like she loves me deeply. Will stay together forever.

"I hope you do Bro" Bolin said and smiled. Mako smiled back.

Thanks" Mako said.

"Well I'm tired. I'm going to bed" Bolin said with a yawn.

"I'm going to bed too. See you later" Mako said.

"Later" Bolin said. They both head to bed and fell asleep. Finally morning came again. Korra got out of bed and ran into the kitchen. She sat down and had breakfast. Mako sat next to Korra again. Korra smiled. She loved to have her love one sat next to her. She took his hand in hers. They both looked at each other while blushing. Mako kissed her forehead. Korra smiled once more as they looked at each other so deeply in love.

"Aw. You two are so cute together" Ikki said as she looked at them while smiling.

"Thank Ikki" Korra said while gigging. Tenzin rolled his eyes again.

"Tenzin I need to talk to you" Korra said.

"What is it Korra?" Tenzin asked.

"I'm not going to marry them. I'm too much in love with Mako. And I never met the guy. And Mako and I have known each other about 4 months. I'm sorry but Mako and I are going to stay together forever. I'll marry when I get older. Because I'm not ready to get married yet. And I know for sure who I'm going to get married to" Korra said and giggled as she looked and Mako and hugged him.

"Korra…" Mako said while blushing then smiled.

"Aw so cute" Ikki said again. She thinks they make such a wonderful couple.

"No! Korra he's your soul mate you have to marry them. I don't care if you and Mako are deeply in love with each other. Mako is not your soul mate. Don't fight over about the thing again!" Tenzin yelled. Tears were in Korra's eyes as she started to cry.

"Don't talk to her like that! Nobody talks to my girlfriend like that or else!" Mako yelled.

"Or else what?" Tenzin asked while mad. Mako fire bended in his hand.

"You want to hurt me?" I'll just air bend you boy!" Tenzin yelled. Mako was about to fire bend Tenzin but Korra stop him from trying to.

"Please don't fight!" Korra yelled upset.


	5. Chapter 5

Korra looked at Mako upset and hugged him.

"Please don't fight Mako. But thank you for saying that stuff. That means a lot to me" Korra said as she xmiled a little. Mako smiled back. Tenzin had a very angry look on his face.

"You have to marry them Korra" Tenzin said.

"But" Korra said upset.

"No buts! You have to! You're going to be married in three weeks. So you better break up with Mako until then!" Tenzin yelled.

"NO! NEVER! I'M NEVER GOING TO BREAK UP WITH MAKO! LEAVE ME ALONE! I HATE YOU! Korra yelled angry.

"Kor… Korra" Pema said looking sad.

"Three weeks? What the hell?! Mako yelled.

"Stop Tenzin. Stop being mean to Korra. Please dear stop. Korra loves Mako. You're hurting her with this stuff" Pema said upset.

"I'm not being mean to Korra. She has too. It's not my fault" Tenzin said.

"No I don't! I'm the avatar why do you treat me this way? You're not my father. You're not the boss of me! You are stupid Tenzin! Stupid to not realize how much I love Mako. I'll never fall in love with a guy other than Mako. Never! I love only Mako. Can you please get it through your head! I love Mako! M-A-K-O, MAKO! I LOVE MAKO!" Korra yelled mad.

"If you live in this house I'm the boss of you. Got it?" Tenzin asked.

"NO! I'm not going to marry them! No!" Korra yelled and ran in her bedroom and locked the door. She lay on her bed again while crying so upset.

"Thank a lot for hurting my girlfriends feelings! Jerk! She'll never marry them like she said. We will stay together forever!" Mako yelled in total anger.

"Don't yell at me!" Tenzin yelled.

"I can if I want to!" Mako yelled again. Mako started to walk in the hallway to go to Korra.

"Get away from Korra!" Tenzin yelled.

"You're not the boss of me! I can see my girlfriend anytime I want to!" Mako yelled and walked down the hall. Mako knocked on Korra's bedroom door.

"Tenzin! Leave me alone!" Korra said while crying.

"It's me" Mako said.

"Oh. Well then that's better. I don't want to see Tenzin face right now" Korra said. Mako laughed a little. Korra got up and unlocked the door. Korra was still crying. Mako hugged her and put his arms around her.

"It's ok Korra. I won't let you get married to them. I promise. Whoever they are. Will stay together forever. My one and only true love Korra" Mako said as he smiled. "Mako…" Korra said and smiled and was blushing.

"Kiss me Mako" Korra said.

"Your wish is my commanded cutie" Mako said. Korra giggled in happiness. Korra put her arms around Mako. Mako bended down and kissed Korra. Korra was blushing as Mako was kissing her. But it was a very happy blush. The blush of true love. They never wanted to let go from each other. There too much in love with each other to get away from each other. They both loved each other deeply. Korra's heart beats fast every time her and Mako kiss. She's in love with him and he's in love with her. Madly. There love was strong. Just like Korra had said. Strong very much in love. Mako was her's and Korra was his. It was true love. True love that they hope will never break. She didn't want to date or kiss another guy. She only wants to date Mako. And she only wants to kiss Mako. If she kissed another guy. Her heart would be broken. Truly broken. And her heart won't be in it at all. If Korra got married to that guy. It's like her saying goodbye to Mako forever. They would never kiss again. And Korra didn't want that at all. She didn't want to say goodbye to her one and only true love. He was her Mako. Her lover. The only lover she wanted. She loved this guy so much. She would only look at him in a love way. Only him. Mako was the most important person to Korra. She cared about Mako more than anyone else in the whole world. She loved her Mom and Dad too. But Mako was her favorite person. She wants to stay by his side forever. She never wants to leave him. That's why she wants to marry Mako when they are older. And she hopes Mako will propose to her when that day comes. She smiled threw there kiss while thinking about it. They stop kissing and looked and each other in the eyes. They both smiled at each other and kiss once more. There love was too strong. Korra wish Tenzin could realize there love. There love was too powerful. Very powerful. Truly powerful.


	6. Chapter 6

After a very romantic time kissing each other Korra and Mako looked into each other's eyes. Korra smiled and hugged him. Mako smiled and put his arms around her.

"Mako I'll think of some I promise. So don't worry" Korra said as she kissed him once more. Mako smiled threw there kiss.

"Mako I know it's strange for me to say but I like it when we kiss" Korra said.

"I like it when we kiss too Korra. I wouldn't kiss you so much if I didn't love you. I love you deeply Korra. I kiss you a lot of times to keep them from marrying you" Mako said.

"Oh Mako. I love you so much I never want to let you go. Not ever" Korra said. Mako smiled and gave Korra one last kiss. Mako stand up and was about to leave when Korra grabbed part of his coat while blushing.

"Mako please stay a little longer. I want my lover here with me" Korra said.

"Korra…" Mako said and smiled.

"Please Mako" Korra walked up to Mako and put her arms around him.

"Hm. Ok I'll stay a little longer" Mako said.

"Thanks Mako" Korra said and giggled happy.

"Anything for you cutie" Mako said. For a while they stayed in the bedroom while hugging and kissing. And it finally got dark again. Mako kissed Korra goodnight and walked out of her bedroom. Korra fell on her bed.

"Oh Mako. I love you so much" Korra said while smiling. She fell asleep still thinking about her true love. Korra had another dream about her in the wedding dress again. This time she was walking down the aisle. She had little tears in her eyes.

"Mako" Korra said in her dream very sad. Her dream looked like she was about to get married. The person in her dream who she was going to get married to looked a lot like that boy Zun Korra and Mako met at Republic City the other day.

"KORRA!" Mako yelled in her dream. After that Korra woke up. And it was morning again.

"Why do I keep dreaming that? Ugh! What a sec. Why did Zun showed up in my dream? But It's only a dream so calm down Korra" Korra said trying not to worry about it. Mako got up before Korra got to the kitchen to have breakfast. He sat down. He was thinking about Korra.

"Was she still worried about that?" Mako wondered to himself. He was so worried about his girlfriend that it hurt him a little. He was so angry at Tenzin for making her so upset like that.

"How dare him!" Mako yelled in his mind. He gave an really angry look on his face.

"Bro? Are you ok?" Bolin asked. Mako nodded. But Mako was not ok. He was still very worried that Korra and him will never see each other ever again if she married them. He almost cried thinking about it. And he never really cried.

"Mako can I had a word with you?" Tenzin asked.

"Sure whatever" Mako said. Tenzin and Mako walked outside.

"So what is it?" Mako.

"Mako I'm sorry to say this but I want you to stay away from Korra. Once Korra gets married to them. You can see each other but you won't be together anymore" Tenzin said.

"What? Are you crazy! Korra would never married them. She loves me! And what happens if I keep seeing her? What are you going to do about it? It's not my fault Korra loves me. She made her choice on who she loves. You can't pick Korra's lover because she picked me. If you ever talk about this stupid stuff again I'll burn you!" Mako yelled very angry.

"Enough! If you see each other again I'll have no choice but to ban you from the island!" Tenzin yelled. Mako gasp.

"What! Are you kidding me?" Mako asked.

"I'm not kidding. If I see you and Korra together again I'll ban you from the island and you'll never see each other again. I'm sorry" Tenzin said.

"What! But…. But I don't want that! That's awful!" Mako yelled upset. Tenzin didn't say a word they walked off. Korra was walking to the kitchen and she saw Mako outside just standing there looking really upset. Korra ran to him and hugged him.

"Hey Mako. What are you doing out here?" Korra asked and smiled. Korra was about to kiss Mako but Mako stops her.

"Huh? What's going on?" Korra asked in her mind. Mako never ever stops her from kissing him. Something is not right here.

"Mako? What's wrong?" Korra asked who didn't understand.


	7. Chapter 7

Mako looks like he's about to cry and he really never cry's. He looks up and Korra with a very sad face.

"Mako? What's wrong?" Korra asked. She never seen Mako this sad before. She thinks something must be very wrong.

"We can't see each other anymore" Mako said upset.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Korra asked confused.

"Tenzin said if you and I are around each other again he'll ban me from the island and I'll never see you again. He said I can talk to you again once you marry that guy" Mako said.

"WHAT!? Has Tenzin gone crazy? There's no way I'm going to marry them! I'm in love with you! I'm not going to marry them!" Korra yelled as tears were in her eyes very sad. Korra hugged Mako like crazy.

"But if you are around me I will get banned from the island. And believe me I am angry about it too. Seeing my lover get married and such a young age. And to a guy you don't even know is messed up. Tenzin is a fool for doing that to you. I love you like crazy. I don't want it!" Mako yelled upset.

"Me too! I love you like crazy too! I don't want it too! I love you so much" Korra said while crying.

"Korra" Mako said in a love way.

"Mako" Korra said also in a love way. The two looked into each other's eyes as the couple gave a sweet romantic kiss. They were still kissing until Tenzin walked by and saw them kissing. He made a fist at them.

"Hey! Stop right now! Remember what I said Mako. If you two are still together I'll ban you from the island!" Tenzin yelled angry. Korra and Mako back away from each other.

"NO!" Korra yelled while crying. Tenzin walked away from them.

"This is it Korra. But I still love you. Always will love you" Mako said. Korra grabbed Mako and gave him a kiss. It was a very short kiss.

"I only want to kiss you Mako. I love you madly! When I look at you my heart races and I feel love" Korra said.

"That's the same way how I feel about you too. I was a fool when I dated Asami. You were really the right one for me. My one and only lover Korra" Mako said as a little smile was on his face. Korra hugged Mako and smiled as he said that to her. But Korra and Mako remembered what Tenzin had said. They stop hugging and back away from each other. Giving a very love look in the eyes. They both walked into the kitchen. Korra sat while eating breakfast. She did always sat next to Mako every time they had breakfast, lunch or dinner. But they both were sitting far away from each other so Tenzin won't get mad. They both stared at each other in love. They were truly in love. They wanted each other so badly.

"I love you" Mako said softly.

"I love you too" Korra said softly back. Pema heard them and she looked very sad. She had no idea they loved each other that much. They were really in love with each other. Pema hated what her husband was doing. She really wanted to call off the wedding. Korra marrying a stranger at such a young age is very wrong. Tenzin heard them too.

"Stop with the sweet talk!" Tenzin yelled.

"Why? We were just saying we love each other. You said we can't be near each other. You didn't say we couldn't look at each other in a love way and talk softly!" Korra yelled.

"That too! You can't even look at each other in a love way anymore. Once you can married you can look at each other but you will only be friends. And one more thing Korra. Pema and I will met the guy your going to get married to the next day. So you two will get to know each other before the wedding. It's in three weeks" Tenzin said.

"What! Three weeks? NO! Stop doing this to me Tenzin! I'm not going to marry them not matter what you say! How many times do I have to say it! I LOVE MAKO! AND ONLY MAKO! Even if I marry them I won't feel love at all when I look at them. And when I look at Mako I feel love. You can't control a girl's heart! A girl should chose the one she loves not get married to some guy she doesn't even love! That's wrong!" Korra yelled while angry and crying.

"You know what I said!" Tenzin yelled.

"NO!" Korra yelled and ran out of the kitchen crying very upset. She walked down the hallway by her bedroom while crying.


	8. Chapter 8

As Korra was walking down the hallway she saw Pema in the hallway and looked at Korra with a sad look on her face.

"Pema!" Korra yelled crying. Pema walked over to Korra and hugged her.

"It's not fair Pema! It's not fair! Tenzin is awful! If Mako and I are still together I'll never see Mako ever again. We'll never kiss again if I'm going to marry them. I love Mako. I only want him to be my lover. I don't want anyone else but him!" Korra yelled while crying.

"Mako must be very special to you. He must be the most important person do you. Am I right?" Pema asked.

"Yes he is. I love him more than I ever loved anybody else in my whole life. I care about him so much. I'm in love with him and I always will. I wish I didn't have to marry that gut whoever he is. I just wish there was something I could do to stop the wedding. I'm not ready to get married" Korra said.

"You wanted to marry Mako when you got older. Didn't you?" Pema asked and smiled. Korra blushed when Pema said that.

"Well yeah. I do want to marry him when we get older. And be with him forever. But I guess I can't anymore since I have to marry someone I don't even love. If I do marry them it's like saying goodbye to my true love Mako" Korra said

"Korra I'm so very sorry. I hate to see you like this. I wish I can call off the wedding but I can't since Tenzin is the boss of the island. And about what Tenzin said about that guy being your soul mate. I don't believe that at all. I know Mako really is your soul mate. And Tenzin must realize it. Just because somebody told us he's your soul mate doesn't mean it's true. I think it's fake because I know Mako is your soul mate. Your love is too strong. I hope Tenzin realizes it soon" Pema said.

"I hope he does. Mako and I are so in love. Oh and Pema how do you know when somebody is your soul mate?" Korra asked wanting to know.

"Well when somebody wants to find there soul mate they look in a spring water. And when they find a picture of someone in the water that's there soul mate. But the people that told us that guy was your soul mate. They said they felt it. They didn't look in the spring water. So If you want to look you can. But it's getting late so you better get some sleep. Night Korra Pema said.

"Thanks Pema and night" Korra said as she walked in her bedroom and got in her bed. Before Korra got to sleep her was think about her one and only lover.

"Oh Mako. No matter what Tenzin said. You are my soul mate I just know you are. Tenzin must realize it soon or I'm going to hate him forever. I love you always Mako. My true love forever" Korra said as she smiled and fell asleep. But what Korra didn't know that Mako was on the outside of her bedroom door. He wanted to see her but she fell asleep. He heard what Korra said. Mako smiled when he heard he say that before she went to sleep. What his girlfriend said had mean a lot to him. He knew everybody was asleep even Tenzin so he knew this was the perfect time to see Korra even thou she was asleep. Mako shut the door softly and got a chair and sat next to Korra.

"Mako" Korra said in her sleep.

"Could she be dreaming about me?" Mako asked in his mind. Mako hold on to one of Korra's hands. While looking at her with his amber eyes filled with love. He got to her face and gave her a kiss. A very sweet kiss of true love. True love that Mako will hope will last forever.

"Your right Korra I am your true love forever. I will always be your lover no matter how many years has passed. I love you Korra and I will always will. Remember that. You are mine and nobody else. And I am yours" Mako said about to walk out of Korra's bedroom when somebody grab his hand. Korra was awake and was holding Mako's hand while blushing. Her blue eyes gave a love sign that told him she wanted him to stay a little longer with her.

"Korra I thought you were sleeping?" Mako said confused.

"I was but then I heard you say that and it woke me up" Korra said.

"You heard me say that?" Mako asked while blushing a little.

"Yes I heard everything Mako" Korra said as she gave him the hug of love. Mako smiled and put his arms around her.


	9. Chapter 9

Korra smiled and blushed when Mako had his arms around her. Korra's heart was racing. It was racing because she was so madly in love with Mako. They both looked at each other in the eyes. Blue eyes met Amber eyes in a very romantic way.

"Oh Mako. I'm so in love with you. I just hope Tenzin will realize it. I don't know what I'll do without you Mako. You are the most important person to me. I want no guy other then you" Korra said.

"Korra" Mako said while smiling. As their eyes met again they kissed. They stop kissing and looked at each other again and kissed once more. Finally they stop kissing and Korra gave him a hug. The hug of true love. Mako walked over to Korra's bedroom window. He saw that it was almost light out.

"Korra I should get going before it gets light out. I better get going before Tenzin finds out I was in here with you. If he sees me here he'll freak out" Mako said.

"Aw no fair! I love you like crazy!" Korra said upset.

"You're lucky I came to see you today Korra. Are you happy?" Mako asked.

"Yes Mako. I am very happy for you to come here" Korra said.

"Really?" Mako asked.

"Really Mako" Korra said while blushing. Mako bend down and gave Korra a romantic kiss. Korra smiled with love and kissed back more romantic.

"Well I better get going" Mako said.

"Ok I'll see you later. Oh I guess I won't see you" Korra said and started to cry. Mako walked over to Korra and hugged her. Mako smiled very sweet.

"Don't worry Korra. I'll come in your bedroom at night like I did today. And will finally have some love time together before you know that day when you have to marry that fool!" Mako yelled angry. Korra smiled and kissed Mako.

"I believe Tenzin will realize it soon. If our love will grow stronger. Tenzin will realize it. I just know he will" Korra said.

"Well I sure hope so. Our love is already strong" Mako said while smiling. Korra smiled back.

"I know. It sure said" Korra said. Korra gave Mako one last kiss before he had to go back.

"Ok I better ok. See you soon Korra. Like night soon" Mako said. Korra laughed.

"Ha! Ok see you soon lover at night" Korra said. Mako smiled and walked out of Korra's bedroom and went back to the boy's dorm. Korra fell back asleep on the floor next to her bed. Finally it was night again. And Korra was still sleeping on the floor. Korra was drooling while she was sleeping. Pema walked in Korra's bedroom to clean up. She saw Korra sleeping on the floor.

"Korra get up. It is morning" Pema said.

"Oh Mako I love you. Oh Mako kiss me" Korra said in her sleep. Korra didn't hear Pema. Pema got to Korra's ear.

"KORRA WAKE UP!" Pema yelled.

"AHHH! What?" Korra asked and woke up.

"Sorry it's morning and you were still sleeping. Um. Why were you sleeping on the floor?" Pema asked.

"I didn't make it to my bed. I was about just about all night because. Um… I was. Uh… Korra said.

"Mako went in your bedroom last night. Didn't he?"Pema asked and smiled. Korra nodded.

"Yeah he did and I was very happy about that. We finally had some time together. And Mako is going to see me at night in my bedroom again. Since Tenzin is asleep at that time" Korra said and smiled and giggled very happy.

"Well see you Pema. I'm going to have breakfast" Korra said.

"Korra wait I have to tell you something!" Pema called out but Korra already gone in the kitchen. Pema wanted to tell Korra Tenzin was having a meeting at work at night. So if Mako walks to Korra's bedroom he'll see him and he'll start yelling. Pema didn't want that to happen. She walked into the kitchen but Tenzin was in there so she didn't say it to Korra. Korra and Mako looked at each other in a love way. They were so far from each other in the kitchen. They wanted to be next to each other badly. They wanted to kiss so very badly. But they have to wait at night to kiss. And it was awful. They were boyfriend and girlfriend. And now they are hardly by each other. And they both hated it. They both hated it so much they both had an angry look on their face at the same time.

"Huh?" Bolin looked at their angry faces and was confused. Pema saw them angry and looked at Tenzin very angry. Tenzin looked at his wife.

"What?" Tenzin asked.

"I think you know why I'm giving you the angry look. It's about the wedding" Pema said.

"I said I don't want to talk about it anymore!" Tenzin yelled and hit the table with his fist angry.

"I'm not but that's what I'm angry about. Stop being awful to Korra or I'm not speaking to you" Pema said still angry.

"Huh? But" Tenzin said. Pema didn't say anything after that.

"Ugh!" Tenzin yelled and put his hands on his face.


	10. Chapter 10

It was morning. And Korra went in the kitchen and had breakfast.

"Korra can you get me groceries again?" Pema asked.

"Sure Pema" Korra said and went in Republic City. She forgot that Mako wasn't with her. And she wish Mako can go with her. But he can't. She has to wait and night. And she hated that. She truly hated that indeed. She was done with the groceries. As she was walking back somebody walked past her. As they found out who it was then turn around and face her.

"Oh hey. It's great to see you again Korra" Zun said as he smiled.

"Oh hi. Nice to see you too" Korra said.

"Do you want to hang out?" Zun asked. Korra only wants to hang around with Mako. But she and Mako couldn't see each other until night. She didn't like the idea of hanging out with another guy but she had no choice.

"Ok. I guess" Korra said as she stared at the ground and didn't even look up and Zun. But then she looked up at him and smiled. And the two at a fun time together.

"Korra. I really had a fun time. Can we do this again?" Zun asked.

"I guess. Ok" Korra said.

"Cool" Zun said as he said goodbye to Korra and walked away. Korra went back to Air Temple Island and gave the groceries to Pema. It became night. Korra was waiting patiently for Mako to return in her bedroom. Korra heard footsteps.

"It must be Mako. Yay!" Korra said to herself very happy. Mako walked in the bedroom and locked the door. He sat on the bed next to Korra. He put his arms around her with love.

"Mako" Korra said while blushing.

"Korra I'm here. Are you happy?" Mako asked.

"Yes Mako. I'm so happy. I love you so very much. Kiss me Mako" Korra said as she closed her eyes. Mako smiled and kissed Korra with very much love. Mako stop kissing Korra and looked at her with his amber colored eyes.

"Korra?" Mako asked.

"Yeah?" Korra asked while kissing him.

"What were you doing in the morning? I missed you so much" Mako asked.

"I know. I missed you so much too! Oh and I was getting groceries for Pema again. And I ran into that boy we met the other week. He wanted me to hang out with me and I did" Korra said. Mako looked angry in the face.

"YOU WHAT?! You rather hang out with Zun then me? I can't believe it! You rather hang out with that fool then me?" Mako asked very angry. He hit the bed with his fist.

"No Mako it's not like that. You got it all wrong. Zun is just a person to me not a lover. I'm only using him because you're not with me. That's the only reason why I'm hanging out with me and nothing more" Korra said.

"No I don't believe you!" Mako called out as he turn his back around.

"Mako look at me" Korra asked and hold on to his hand. Mako looked at her and his angry look on his face has disappeared. Korra looked at Mako with so much love in her eyes. Korra gave him a kiss. Mako kissed back.

"Mako I told you. I only love you. You are the only one I want to be my lover. Zun is just a friend he's not important to me. I don't love him. I love you Mako. The only one that I want to be my true love is you Mako and nobody else. I only want you" Korra said. Mako smiled. He grabbed Korra closer to him and gave her a sweet hug. Korra put his arms around Mako. She had enjoy her lover hugging her very much. Her heart had felt warm inside. They stop kissing and looked at each other with love and kissed again. They kissed for hours until it was 1:00 am at night.

"Well I better go again. See you Korra" Mako said and was about to walk out the door when Korra grabbed his arm.

"Can we do this again tomorrow?" Korra asked. Mako smiled at his girlfriend.

"Yes we can Korra" Mako said.

"You promise?" Korra asked.

"I promise Korra" Mako said. Korra smiled and blushed and as she gave Mako another kiss before he left the bedroom.

"See you later" Mako said as he walked out the door.

"See you at night again lover" Korra said and giggled happily. Mako laughed a little.

"See ya" Mako said when he walked in the hallway. Tenzin was going to his work right now. He had some meeting in the city. About stuff going on in the city. Tenzin walkec past the hallway where Mako was walking. He walked pass Mako. Tenzin turn around.

"What are you doing walking in the hallway?" Tenzin asked. Mako didn't say anything.

"Answer me!" Tenzin yelled.

"I was um… I was taking a walk. Yeah a walk" Mako lied.

"Don't lie to me boy! I know somebody wouldn't just randomly walk in the hallway unless you got done with something you were doing" Tenzin said.

"It's none of your business!" Mako yelled as he made a fist at Mako.

"Oh yes it is my business. You went to see Korra in her bedroom didn't you? When I told her to stay away from her!" Tenzin yelled.

"Yeah I saw Korra so what! Look she's my girlfriend. And I'm her boyfriend. I'm her true love and nobody else. Look Tenzin I don't like the way you treated my girlfriend. If you keep hurting my girlfriend's feelings. I'll burn you so hard it will hurt like crazy. We want to be by each other because were in love. And you need to realize our love or Korra will hate you forever!" Mako yelled in so much anger. Korra's bedroom door was open a little so she was hearing what they were saying.

"How dare you boy! If you see Korra one more time I'll ban you from the Island!" Tenzin yelled.

"NO!" Korra yelled. Mako heard Korra yell and mad a frown.

"Stop making Korra upset!" Mako yelled.

"I will once you get away from Korra" Tenzin said.

"No! I will never!" Mako yelled. Korra walked out of her bedroom and walked to the hallway to where they were.

"Mako just do what he saids. Please" Korra said sad.

"But Korra. I love you" Mako said also sad.

"I know I love you too. But I don't want you to get banned from the island. So you need to stay away from me" Korra said as tears fell down her face very upset.

"Korra I'm not going to do that" Mako said with a frown.

"I said stay away!" Korra yelled and ran down the hallway crying.

"KORRA WAIT!" Mako yelled as he was about to run after her but Tenzin stop him.

"Don't you dare!" Tenzin yelled. Mako said nothing and walked back to the boy's dorm. Mako was outsite of the boy's dorm. He was in so much anger. He fire bend part of the floor very angry. Korra went in her bedroom and fell right on her bed. She was crying very upset.

"MAKO! NO! I WANT YOU TO BE MINE FOREVER! I DON'T WANT IT! I DON'T WANT IT! I LOVE YOU MAKO! I'M SO SORRY! BUT I HAD TO! OH MAKO! MAKO!" Korra yelled while crying. She was in great pain after what she had to said to Mako. What she had said to Mako had hurt her very badly. Finally it came morning. Korra hardly had any sleep last night. She was still crying very bad.


	11. Chapter 11

She can't believe she said that to her true love. She felt awful about it. She thinks Mako must hate her now snice she said that to him. But she had too. Because she didn't want him to get banned from the island. Korra was walking to the kitchen to have breakfast. Korra walked past Mako. She didn't even face him. She had tears in her eyes. She didn't want to face him after what she said. She ate breakfast and after she ate and she ran outside and sat down. Mako wondered why Korra didn't look at him with love like she always did. He thinks there must be something very wrong. He walked outside and saw Korra outside sitting down.

"I'm so sorry. Oh Mako. What have I done? I didn't know what came over me. I know you must hate me now" Korra said crying. Mako heard her.

"No. I don't hate you"Mako said about to walk by her. Korra turn around and saw Mako about to walk by her.

"No! We can't see each other! Stay away!" Korra yelled as she ran in Republic City while crying.

"KORRA!" Mako called out as he was running after her. Korra sat down somewhere in Republic City and crying very upset.

"Oh Mako" Korra said softly while crying. She wanted to see her lover very badly. But she didn't want him to get banned from the island so she didn't want to see him. Oh how much she wanted to see him. She wanted to hug him and kiss him very badly. Very badly it hurt inside so much. She needed Mako so much. She loved him so much. Her heart was going to be broken inside if he never saw Mako ever again. But she needed to stay away from Mako. And she hated it so much. So much she was in anger and sadness all day. An hour has passed and Korra was stay sitting on the floor crying. Zun saw Korra and walked by her happy.

"Hey Korra. You're here. Yay! Hey wait. Are you ok?" Zun asked with a frown.

"No I'm ok. Well not really. But I don't want to talk about it" Korra said upset. Zun looked at Korra sad. He hugged her softly.

"Aw don't cry. It's ok. Why don't we have fun together again? I'll cheer you up I promise" Zun said while smiling. Korra smiled back.

"Thank you Zun. Your so nice" Korra said.

"No problem. Here I'll show you to my house" Zun said. Korra and Zun walked to his house. A polar bear dog came out of the house and ran to Zun and knocked him down.

"Ha! Hey boy! I missed you too" Zun said. Zun laughed as it licked his face happy.

"Hey cool. You have a polar bear dog too? Aw it's so cute" Korra said while smiling.

"You have a polar bear dog too?" Zun asked.

"Yeah I do. Let me call her. NAGA!" Korra called out. Naga ran right to Korra.

"Hey girl!" Korra said and hugged her.

"Aw. It's so cute" Zun said. Zun sat next to Korra.

"Hey I'll get something for us to eat. I'll be right back" Zun said.

"Ok" Korra said. Zun walked around the corner and minutes later he came back.

"I'm back. Here Korra" Zun as he handed a bowl of rice and a bowl of noodles.

"Oh this look good. Thank you. Where did you get this from?" Korra asked.

"From a food place around the corner" Zun said while pointing.

"Oh my gosh. I love that place" Korra said smiling.

"Really? I go there all the time" Zun said.

"Me too. Well Tenzin was angry about me going there all the time. Ugh! Sometimes I just hate him" Korra said. Zun laughed.

"That's cool korra. And I know sometimes I hate my mom. She makes things hard for me sometimes" Zun said sad.

"That's the same way with me and Tenzin" Korra said.

"Aw. I'm sorry" zun said with a frown.

"No. It's ok" Korra said.

"Come here Korra" Zun said as he showed her to a store.

"Wow! This place is amazing" Korra said.

"Ha! I knew you liked it" Zun said and smiled sweet. Korra saw Zun bought something.

"Here Korra. For a sweet girl like yourself" Zun said as he handed what he gave her.

"Wow! It's beautiful. Thank you. You kind of cheered me up a little" Korra said.

"Oh Really? That makes me happy. So do you want to put it on?" Zun asked. Korra put it in her hair. It was a pretty blue water tripe hair thing.

"Wait it's a little mess up there" Zun said as he fixed it for her.

"Thank Zun" Korra said.

"No problem" Zun said. After a while Zun blushed at Korra. Zun had fell in love with her.

"Can you sit down here?" Zun asked.

"Ok sure. Why?" Korra asked. She was having a great time.

"Oh you'll see. I have to go to this store around the corner" Zun said.

"Oh ok. I'll wait for you" Korra said and smiled.

"I'll be right back" Zun said and walked around the corner and was gone. Meanwhile Mako was looking and looking for Korra. When he was about to give up he saw Korra sitting down somewhere.

"Korra thank goodness I found you" Mako said to himself.

"Korra" Mako said.

"Huh?" Korra said confused. She heard a voice. It must be Mako's voice. She was about to run away from him when he got closer to her and put his arms around her.

"Mako let me go!" Korra yelled trying to get away.

"No Korra! I'm not going to let go. Never" Mako said.

"But Mako if you and I are together you'll get banned from the island" Korra said sad. Zun got back and walked to a corner while looking and hearing them.

"I don't care! Your mine and I'll never leave you ever. I'll always be your true love forever. I promise Korra" Mako said.

"But Mako. I thought you hate me now" Korra said as she looked up at Mako sad in the face.

"Are you kidding? I would never ever hate you. I love you madly. I love you like crazy and you know that. I told you. You were the only girl I want to be my lover and nobody else on earth. And don't say I hate it because I'll never hate you ever! I will always love you Korra. Always and forever" Mako said.

"Oh Mako. MAKO!" Korra yelled as she gave him the hug of love. She never wanted to let go. Mako smiled.

"I love you Korra" Mako said.

"I love you too! I miss you so much in the morning. I can hardly sleep because of it. I want you with me so much Mako!" Korra yelled crying.

"It's ok Korra. I'm with you know so you don't have to worry" Mako said.

"Mako" Korra said as she looked in his eyes in a love way.

"Korra" Mako said as he saw looked at Korra's eyes in a love way. They kissed. There kissed with filled with so much love. Zun can't believe how much they loved each other. He had never saw anyone that much in love as them. He felt broken inside. Zun was not the one and he was very upset. He had fell in love with her. He walked to his house. He walked to his bedroom and put the flowers on his bed. He was going to give them to Korra but he was not sure since she loves Mako and all. Zun walked to Korra and Mako.

"Oh welcome back Zun. What were you getting?" Korra asked.

"It's nothing" Zun lied while looking sad.

"Oh oh. Oh and you met my boyfriend Mako right?" Korra asked.

"Oh um yeah I have. Nice to meet ya" Zun said about to shake his hand but Mako back away from him.

"Why are you here?" Mako asked angry.

"We were having fun together" Korra said.

"How dare you have a date with some other guy!" Mako yelled mad.

"It's not a date Mako. It's just a friend hang out thing. Don't worry" Korra said as she hugged him. Mako smiled.

"Oh good. Phew I thought you were….. but Korra cut him off.

"I'm not falling in love with him Mako. You don't need to worry. You'll always be my lover no matter what" Korra said as she kissed him with love. Mako smiled and kissed back. Zun had one tear come down his face. But he brush it off quick because he didn't want them to see him crying. He didn't like the girl he liked getting kissed by another guy. But Zun was not the one. Mako was the one and he felt very upset about it.

"Hey Mako? Why don't you two chat. I'm going to find Naga. She walked off again" Korra said.

"Ok. I'll wait for you to come back" Mako said.

"Ok. I'll be back lover" Korra said and smiled.

"Ok lover" Mako said and smiled back. Korra giggled and smiled and hugged him and then ran far in Republic City to find Naga.

"You two sure love each other" Zun said while sad.

"Yes we do. We been threw a lot together. And why are you looking sad for? Do you have feelings for Korra? Why do you? Mako asked angry.

"I um…." Zun said but he couldn't say it.

"I SAID DO YOU!?" Mako yelled very angry.

"Yes. I do have feelings for her" Zun said while blushing. Mako grabbed part of his shirt. It hurt him a little.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Zun asked.

"Look you stay away from Korra or your going to have to deal with me. You got that!" Mako yelled in so much anger.

"Ok ok. I know she's yours. I'm not going to steal her away from you. I promise" Zun said.

"You sure?" Mako asked. Mako got his fire bending out.

"Yes I'm sure. There's no need for a fight" Zun said.

"Good. But nobody touches my girl. Nobody!" Mako yelled angry.

"Ok. I get you" Zun said as he rolled his eyes. Korra found Nga and got back to where Zun and Mako were at.

"Hey I found Naga guys" Korra said as he hold on to Mako's hand.

"Well I better go" Zun said and walked right home.

"Hey wait! Oh he's gone. Huh? That was weird" Korra said confused.

"It doesn't matter" Mako said.

"I know" Korra said and put her arms around him and kissed him. Mako kissed back.

"Well. I better get back. It's late" Korra said.

"Me too. We will see each other again" Mako said.

"I sure hope so. I love you so much" Korra said. Mako kissed her one last time before they left. Korra went back to the island and walked in her bedroom. Before she fell asleep she was thinking about her lover. How much she loved him. Korra smiled. Korra got in her bed and fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

It was morning once again. Korra got up and was walking to the kitchen for breakfast. She walked past Mako. Korra's heart was racing as she walked past Mako. She was sure Mako's heart was racing as well. They wanted to be next to each other badly. But Tenzin would get very angry and they didn't want that. Even if Korra sat next to Mako with Tenzin seeing. Tenzin will banned Mako from the island and she'll never she her true love ever again. They would never kiss ever again. Even if Korra and Mako were far away from each other in the kitchen. They looked in each other's eyes with love. Wanting to kiss so very badly.

"Oh Mako" Korra said in her mind while blushing. Everyone was done having breakfast. They all walked out of the kitchen and walked somewhere on the island. Korra and Mako were the only ones in the kitchen now.

"Mako…." Korra said while blushing. Mako came over to Korra. They both got closer and closer until they kissed. There kiss was long and romantic. They haven't kiss in the morning for a while. Korra has miss kissing him in the morning. So much that it hurts inside very badly. And truly, badly.

"We finally get to kiss again in the morning again Mako" Korra said with a smile on her face.

"Yes. And I'm so glad. I finally get to kiss my lover without being yelled at by Tenzin. Ugh! Sometimes I just want to knock him out" Mako said angry. Korra laugh at her boyfriend.

"Ha! I feel like doing that as well. He should be knocked out for making me to this wedding crap! There's no way I'll marry them. Tenzin will realize our love soon. Our love is already strong but if our love gets stronger Tenzin will realize for sure " Korra said and smiled.

"Of course he will. That's the power of our love" Mako said and smiled back. What they didn't know that Pema was watch and listening to them the whole time. Korra saw Pema looking at them. Korra gasp.

"Please don't tell Tenzin! Korra yelled upset.

"Don't worry. Your secret safe with me. I'm not going to tell Tenzin. You two haven't been together much because of this wedding mess. Tenzin is not around so you two want some love time together don't you?" Pema asked with a smile.

"Yes. So very much" Korra said while hugging Mako.

"Korra I need to tell you something. The person you're going to marry is… but Pema was cut off by Tenzin.

"Pema I think I left something of mine in the kitchen. I'll go get it" Tenzin said about to walk in the kitchen. Korra looked at Mako with a sad face. If Tenzin walked in the kitchen he'll she Korra and Mako together. And he will banned Mako from the island. They couldn't get out of the kitchen door if Tenzin was walking to the kitchen. They were so worried. They didn't know what to do. Pema nodded like she understand.

"No dear. You didn't leave anything here. I checked" Pema lied for Korra and Mako. Korra was shocked. Pema had never lied before. She lied to help Korra and Mako.

"Are you sure?" Tenzin asked about to walk into the kitchen. But Pema blocked his way.

"NO! I'm sure. Now get out please. I'm washing dishes!" Pema lied once more. She turn the water on and acted like she was washing dishes.

"Oh ok" Tenzin said as he walked away from the kitchen. He was wondering why his wife was acting that way.

"Nah. It's probably nothing" Tenzin said to himself as he walked off.

"Pema. Whoa I don't know what to say. Thank you so much Pema" Korra said super happy.

"You're welcome" Pema said and smiled sweet.

"Oh and Korra. Don't worry. He'll realize your love" Pema said as she winked at the very happy couple and walked out of the kitchen. Korra hugged Mako while happy.

"Well I'm going to my bedroom to rest for a while. Not sleeping just resting. I hope to see you soon Mako. I love you" Korra said and hugged him and was about to walk to her bedroom.

"Wait. I'll go with you" Mako said.

"Huh? But before Korra could say it all Mako picked her up.

"Oh" Korra said while blushing. Mako smiled. Mako carried Korra all the way to her bedroom. He locked the door. He was still carrying Korra


	13. Chapter 13

Korra saw that Mako was carrying her. She blushed.

"Mako. You haven't carried me like this since that time I went missing. Oh Mako" Korra said as she looked into Mako's eyes with love.

"I just had to carry you again Korra. I love you madly and I wanted to carry you. Is that a problem?" Mako asked with a smile.

"No it's not a problem. I'm glad my lover is carrying me. I'm so happy I could cry" Korra said about to cry.

"Ha! There's no need for that Korra" Mako said as he sat her on her bed. Korra had a big smile on her face. Korra got closer to Mako and lay her head on his chest.

"Mako. I love you so much" Korra said while smiling and blushing.

"I love you too Korra. I'm never going to let you go. I'm yours and I'm going to stay yours because I know Tenzin is going to realize our love" Mako said and looked at Korra with love in his eyes. Blue eyes and amber eyes met each other.

"Mako…." Korra said as she blushed and closed her eyes waiting for him to kiss her. Mako bend down and kissed Korra. Korra blushed as she pulled him closer to her and put her arms around him. It was a very love moment between them. And Korra was truly happy she had some love time in the morning again. She could yell in her head for being so happy. It was dark out and Korra almost got in her bed when she saw Mako asleep on the floor in her bedroom. Korra smiled. She didn't wake him up because she wanted him in here with her. Nobody not even Tenzin could know that he was in there because her door was locked. It makes Korra feel save when he's with her. Korra bend down and gave me a kiss.

"Good Night. Mako" Korra said as she got in her bad and went to sleep. It was morning again. Mako was still sleeping on the floor. Korra got up and yawn. Korra was about to unlock her door when she heard footsteps.

"Get up! There's someone I want you to meet. He's the one you're going to marry tomorrow" Tenzin called out from the hallway.

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO MET THEM! NO WAY!" Korra yelled very angry.

"Get up. Right now!" Tenzin yelled once more.

"Ok. FINE! But wait a minute" Korra said. Korra saw Mako still sleeping on the floor.

"Mako. Mako wake up" Korra said while shaking him.

"Hm? What? OMG! Did I fall asleep? Ugh! I'm so stupid. Tenzin could have walked in and….. but Korra cut him off.

"It's ok. The door was locked anyway. And I'm happy you fell asleep in my room. It makes me super happy Mako. And it makes me feel save" Korra said and smiled.

"Korra. You really think that?" Mako asked. Korra nodded. Mako smiled. He was so glad his girlfriend thinks that way.

"But Mako you better go. I don't want Tenzin to hear your voice in my bedroom. But if you go in the hallway Tenzin might see you. I don't know what to do! Ah!" Korra said running around in circles. Mako looked at Korra's window.

"How about the window? I could climb out and walk to the kutchen like nothing ever happen" Mako said.

"That's a great Idea Mako" Korra said. Mako was about to climb out the window.

"Mako wait" Korra said.

"Huh?" Mako said confused.

"I love you" Korra said while hugging and kissing him.

"Love you too" Mako said. Korra giggled very happy. Both looked at each other with love. Korra got up of Korra's bedroom and walked to the kitchen. When Mako walked in the kitchen. He saw Zun sitting down in the kitchen.

"Zun? What the heck are you doing here?" Mako asked shocked. Zun was shocked too.

"Mako? Is this where you live?" Zun asked.

"Well I did live somewhere else but I live here now. Can you tell me why you're doing here?" Mako asked angry.

"Oh my family asked me to come here. Because I'm going to marry the girl that now lives here. She's from the water tribe. They didn't tell me her name. I'm going to marry her tomorrow.

"You have to marry at a young age too?" Mako asked.

"Yeah. And I'm not happy about it at all. I don't love them" Zun said.

"Wait when you said water tribe girl who now lives here are you talking about…. But Mako couldn't say it all. When he said water tribe girl. He knew what he meant. He was talking about Korra.


	14. Chapter 14

"I'm coming Tenzin!" Korra called out as she was walking to the kitchen.

"Huh? That sounds like Korra's voice" Zun said confused. Korra walked in the kitchen. When she saw Zun she gasp.

"Zun? Your…. You're the one I'm going to marry? OMG!" Korra said very shocked.

"Korra? I'm going to marry you? OMG! What a surprise" Zun said and smiled.

"Oh. So you two know each other? That's wonderful!" Tenzin said with a smile.

"Yeah. We met two weeks ago. We were good friends. And I can't believe I'm going to marry Korra. I'm happy about the wedding now" Zun said happy.

"You're the one going to marry Korra? YOU? WHY YOU!" Mako yelled. Mako can't believe Korra is going to marry Zun. He was going to lose Korra to him and he can't believe it.

"What? So I was really hanging out with the person I was going to marry?" Korra asked upset.

"I can't believe it too. Isn't it great Korra? I'm so happy I get to marry you" Zun said and smiled.

"What does he mean by that? Does he have feelings for me? No! I love Mako! This can't happen!" Korra yelled in her mind.

"No! It's not great! It's awful! I can't believe I was hanging out with you when you were the person I was going to marry" Korra said upset.

"Korra It's ok" Tenzin said trying to comfort her. But Korra back away from him.

"No! It's not ok! Mako! I love Mako!" Korra yelled while crying. She ran out outside crying.

"KORRA!" Mako called out as he ran out of the kitchen and walked outside and looked for Korra. Mako found Korra and walked up to her. He put his arms around her.

"Oh Mako…." Korra said while blushing. Zun was looking for Korra as well. He saw Korra. And he saw Mako had his arms around her.

"Mako. I love you so much" Korra said while crying.

"Don't cry Korra. It's ok. I'm here" Mako said. They both looked at each other in a love way. Mako bend down and kissed Korra. Korra blushed as she kissed back. Korra looked at him with love.

"Oh Mako. I love you" Korra said and hugged him. They were in love. Zun could see how much they loved each other and he had a frown on his face. Zun walked back in the kitchen very sad.

"Korra! Come here!" Tenzin called out.

"NO!" Korra yelled.

"Come here!" Tenzin yelled again.

"Fine" Korra said angry. She wanted to still be by her true love. She hated not being by him. Korra walked by Tenzin.

"What?" Korra asked.

"You're going to marry Zun tomorrow. So I want you to hang out with him in Republic City today" Tenzin said.

"NO!" Korra yelled.

"But you hang out with him before" Tenzin said.

"That was because I didn't know he was the one I was going to marry! Mako is my only love! And the one I want to hang out with. I rather hang out with Mako!" Korra yelled while angry.

"Korra you havd to. Or I'm going to banned Mako from the island!" Tenzin yelled.

"So now you would banned Mako if I don't hang out with Zun? Your awful Tenzin! What happened to the nice Tenzin I used to know? This marrying stuff has put you in nothing but anger. Fine I'll do it. But like I said I love Mako not Zun" Remember that!" Korra yelled angry. Mako made a fist at Zun. Zun looked at Mako like he was sorry. Korra looked at Mako in a love way and Mako did the same. Korra walked out the door with Zun. Zun hold Korra's hand. She didn't want him to hold her hand. But she had no choice. She had one tear fall down her face. She only wants Mako to hold her hand. Only Mako. She didn't want this. Korra was in pain inside and was very upset. Korra and Zun were at Republic City. Korra sat down. It was right at dinner time and it was a little dark out.

"Wait here. I'll go get us something to eat" Zun said. Korra didn't say anything. Zun got back and had a bowl of noodles again. He handed one to Korra. Korra grabbed it. Korra had try to eat. But she couldn't. She was too upset.

"I'm sorry. I'm not hungry right now. You can throw that away if you want" Korra said.

"But Korra you got to eat. Please" Zun said sad.

"Fine" Korra said. She only ate a little. She was so upset so it was hard to eat.


	15. Chapter 15

Korra hardly didn't eat all the noodles. She was too upset thinking about her loved one too much.

"Hold on. I'll be right back" Zun said as he walked around the corner. Korra didn't care about waiting for him. She just wanted to get away from Zun and cry in Mako's arms. She wanted to cry into her lovers arms very badly. She was about to run away from Zun and run to Mako. When came back holding white flowers. He was blushing. Here are Flowers for you. Korra I. I love you" Zun said while smiling. Korra was shocked. Another guy has never said they love her before. And Korra saw in Zun's face that he really loves her. But Korra couldn't. Even if Zun loved her. She was in love with Mako. She could only think of Mako as love. Only him. Nobody else on this planet. He was the only one she wanted to kiss, to hug, to hang out with and to look at each other in the eyes with love. Mako made her feel truly happy. If she was with Zun. She won't feel happy at all. She didn't want to hurt Zun what she is going to say. But she needed to.

"Zun thanks. But I can't take them. Look you're a great guy but I'm in love with Mako. I only feel for him that way. I'm sorry I don't want to hurt you. But I only think of you as a friend only. I'm sure you'll find a girl as great as me. Mako and I have been through so much together. I even had my first kiss with him. I would never turn on him with another guy. He was dating this girl that was my friend named Asami. But he broke up with her because he realized I was really his lover. And he was right. I was his lover. When I am together with him I feel so much happiness in me. I'm sorry Zun. I don't feel the same way you do for me. I can't" Korra said and started to cry. Zun's smile has gone away and so much sadness was in him right now.

"Well that didn't work. I knew you loved Mako. But if you hang out with me more I thought you would fall in love with me but I guess I was wrong. I don't think I would find a girl as great as you" Zun said while sad.

"Oh and Zun here. I can't have it anymore. If you fall in love with another girl you can give this to her" Korra said as he handed out the blue water type hair thing that Zun gave to her. Zun had it in his hand.

"But we have to get married tomorrow. I think they lied about that. About me being your soul mate. I'm not your soul mate. I know Mako really is your soul mate not me. You really love him. I hope they realize it tomorrow" Zun said and gave Korra a friend hug. Thanks Zun. I hope they realize it. I just want Tenzin the way he was. I miss him like that. Oh and Zun? I hope we can be great friends" Korra said and smiled.

"Yeah I hope so too. And Korra?" Zun asked.

"Yeah?" Korra asked.

"It's Mako you want to marry when you get older right? I just know you're going to say yes" Zun said. Korra blushed.

"Um…. Well yeah. I do want to marry him when I get older. And be with him forever" Korra said.

"Ha! I knew it. When I don't know what's going to happen tomorrow. See you later" Zun said.

"I have no idea what's going to happen. Ugh! Well se you Zun" Korra said. Zun went home. Korra got back to Air Temple Island. Before she got to her bedroom she saw a beautiful wedding dress somewhere in the house. She was thinking she was going to wear that at the wedding. But she would like to wear something like this and her and Mako's wedding. It would be wonderful. It would be so perfect. It would be the best day of her life. And she would be super happy indeed.

"OMG! AH!" Korra yelled and giggled very happy while thinking about her wedding with Mako. That say would be truly special indeed . She even jumped up and down while thinking about it. Korra was about to walk to her bedroom when she saw Tenzin. He was thinking about Korra so upset about the wedding. He didn't like her to be so upset. And it was all his fault. He felt awful about the whole thing. Korra was right. Now he is in nothing but anger. Anger was destroying him as Korra's friend and also like a nice father to her. He didn't know what to do. Korra walked past him with an angry and an sad look on her face. Korra got in her bedroom. She got in her bed and fell asleep while dreaming about Mako.


	16. Chapter 16

Finally it was morning once again. Korra woke up and yawn. She got up. She was thinking about Mako and had a big smile on her face. But her smile had disappeared. Today was the day she was going to marry Zun. She really hopes Tenzin will realize her and Mako's love. This was the last day for him to realize. If he didn't Korra would never see Mako ever again in a love way. She wants the old Tenzin back. The angry and mean Tenzin. Korra walked in the kitchen. She sat down and had breakfast. Tenzin was in the kitchen. But he didn't have so much anger in him today. He just looked at Korra very sad in the face. Korra looked at Tenzin and was confused. Tenzin walked out of the kitchen and still had a sad look on his face. Zun was sitting next to Korra. Zun saw Korra and Mako looking at each other with love. And he knew they wanted to be by each other more than anything. Now Zun didn't want his wedding with Korra. He did. Now he doesn't. Korra is deeply in love with Mako. And Zun could see how much she loved him. And he didn't want her to cry anymore because of their wedding. They were going to get married at 12:00 and it was 11:30 right now. Korra didn't even want to think about the wedding. She had one tear go down her face.

"Mako" Korra said while crying. Mako was about to move by Korra but Zun was in the way. He made an angry face at Zun. Mako's angry face was like saying get away from my girl! Zun nodded and he sat down somewhere else. Mako sat down next to Korra. Korra kissed him. Mako kissed back. They hugged so in love. Korra was blushing as she was hugging Mako. And she smiled with love. Korra was truly happy she was with Mako right now. She only had little time with Mako before the wedding. And she was really upset about it. She was going to say goodbye to Mako. And she hated it so much. She didn't want to say goodbye. She only wanted him. She loves him so much. She cried while thinking about it.

"Korra why don't we take a walk outside?" Mako asked while getting up. Korra got up as well.

"Ok. A walk with you is wonderful" Korra said as she hugged him.

"You bit it is. Walking with my lover is truly special" Mako said and smiled. Korra giggled so happy. Korra and Mako walked out of the kitchen and walked outside. Korra and Mako hold hands as they were walking together. Korra was still giggling. She was so very happy walking with her true love. She rather walk with Mako than Zun any day. And had the blush of love as they were walking together. As Korra and Mako were walking outside they saw chairs and wedding stuff outside the air temple. Mako looked at Korra and saw tears in her eyes as she was looking at the wedding stuff. She didn't want to see this wedding stuff if she was going to marry another guy. She only wanted to see this stuff at her and Mako's wedding.

"Korra you don't have to look at that if you don't want to. I hate to see my lover so upset like this. It truly breaks my break" Mako said. Korra stop crying.

"Oh Mako. I'm so happy to have you" Korra said.

"I am happy to have you too Korra. I'm just so happy I want to kiss you right now" Mako said.

"Ha! Bring it on lover" Korra said happily. Mako grabbed Korra and kissed her. He stop kissing her and she giggled.

"Oh and Mako?" Korra asked.

"Yeah? What is it?" Mako asked.

"I only want to see that wedding stuff with you. You know I want to marry you when I get older right?" Korra asked and smiled. Mako blushed and smiled.

"You really want to marry me when we get older?" Mako asked.

"Of course I do Mako. There's no other guy I want to marry other than you. I want to marry somebody I truly love and care about with all my heart. And that is you Mako" Korra said. Mako hugged her with love.

"It will be a wonderful day" Mako said.

"It sure will be. But I don't know if it will happen" Korra said as she walked while very sad. Just now Korra remembered what Pema said about looking into the spring water to find a soul mate. She needed to know the truth who was really her soul mate. She ran and ran until she saw the air temple spring water pond. Mako walked to her and was confused to what she was doing.

"Pema told me if you looked into the spring water you will find your soul mate" Korra said. Korra looked down in the water. She saw Mako's face in the water. Korra gasp. Korra had tears in her eyes.

"Mako. I saw your face in the water. They were wrong about Zun being my soul mate. It's really you. You're really my soul mate. Oh Mako! I knew it!" Korra said very happy.

"I knew I was your soul mate all along. Tenzin was wrong big time. But what are we going to do? Tenzin won't even say anything" Mako asked upset.

" I don't know. But I can't believe you are my soul mate. I'm so happy I could yell my head off" Korra said about to yell but didn't. Mako hugged Korra truly happy. Korra smiled with love as her lover was hugging her. Korra saw Tenzin. Korra saw that it was 12 :00 am. She was going to marry Zun.

"You go change. I'll be in your bedroom once you do" Mako said. Korra nodded and ran in her bedroom. She looked in the mirror while crying. She didn't want to marry Zun. Korra had her wedding dress on and had her hair down. She was very beautiful right now. Mako open Korra's door. He saw her in that wedding dress and he blushed and smiled. Mako never saw his girlfriend more beautiful before in his life. Mako put his arms around her.

"Korra. Your beautiful" Mako said.

"Thanks" Korra said as she smiled but her smile turn into a very sad frown.

"But I guess I have to say goodbye to you now" Korra said while crying as she lay down on her bed. Mako sit on the bed next to her.

"Korra. This is not goodbye" Mako said.

"Yes it is. Tenzin didn't realize our love. So I guess it's goodbye" Korra said while crying.

"Korra no it's not! Tenzin will realize our love. Trust me" Mako said.

"How do you know?" Korra asked.

"Because I know. Our love has become way more powerful now I just know he will realize" Mako said and smiled. Korra grabbed Mako while crying.

"Mako I don't want to marry them! I don't want to marry them! I love you! I love you!" Korra yelled very upset.

"I love you too! You're not going to marry them. Tenzin will realize how much we love each other and he'll call off the wedding. I know it" Mako said.

"Oh Mako….." Korra said.

"Oh Korra…." Mako said. They were about to kiss. But Korra saw Pema in the hallway.

"Korra It's time" Pema said and looked sad.

"Ok. I'll be right there" Korra said as tears were in her eyes as she was about to walked out of her bedroom. But Mako grabbed her arm. Mako looked at her in a love way and Korra did the same. They kissed. Pema saw them kissing and she smiled. She really wanted to call off the wedding but she couldn't. They stop kissing. Korra thinks this will be there last kiss forever. And she didn't want that. She truly loves him. Korra let go of Mako and ran out of her bedroom while looking very sad. There was a lot of people at the wedding. Lots of people were sitting in while chairs. Zun was in a black suit and wore black pants. Korra was walking down the aisle. Everybody looked at Korra as she walked down the aisle.

"Mako. Mako" Korra said in her mind as she had tears in her eyes very, very and very upset.

"What's going on? Why is the avatar crying?" somebody that sat in one of the chairs asked.

"Something is not right. Why is she crying?" another asked while confused. Korra was standing while watching his loved one walking to Zun. Korra walked by Zun. They face each other. Zun saw Korra crying and he felt awful. He didn't want to do this to her. She loves Mako. And only Mako.

"Zun do you take Korra to be your wife?" The Mminister asked.

"I um…. Yes" Zun lied but he had to say it.

"And Korra do you take Zun do be your husband?" The Minster asked.

"I… I… But Korra couldn't say it. She didn't want to. She loves Mako. Mako couldn't take it anymore. So much anger was in him right now.

"KORRA!" Mako yelled. Everybody turn to face Mako. They wondered why he was yelling.

"Mako" Korra said while crying. They both looked at each other in the eyes with love. The Minister was about to say it again. Now Tenzin had realize how much Korra and Mako loved each other. It was true love indeed.

"STOP THE WEDDING!" Tenzin yelled. Everybody was shocked to what Tenzin just said. Even Korra and Mako were shocked as well.

"This wedding is off. You can all go home now" Tenzin said as everybody went home while confused. But Zun didn't went home yet.

"Korra I finally realize your and Mako's love. I'm sorry I did this to you. But the old Tenzin had come back now" Tenzin said as he smiled.

"Thanks so much. I knew you would realize" Korra said and hugged him. Zun walked by Korra.

"I'm sorry Zun" Korra said sad.

"No It's ok Korra. I'm sure I'll find another girl I'll love. Go Korra. Go be with the one you love" Zun said as he push Korra a little. Korra smiled and ran to Mako. Korra ran into Mako's arms. They hugged with love while smiling so very happy. They stop hugging. Korra and Mako both looked at each other in the eyes with love once more. Korra put her arms around him as they kissed. There kiss was filled with so much love. They finally get to be together forever. Korra went back to her bedroom and took the wedding dress off. She might keep it for her and Mako's wedding. She can't wait for that day. Korra put her normal outfit on.

"Hey Mako. What's that?" Bolin asked.

"It's an engaged water tribe necklace. I got it at the wedding store. I was thinking of giving it to Korra as I propose to her when we get older" Mako said very happy.

"Aw" Bolin said and smiled. Mako puts the necklace away in his bedroom until that day comes. Pema was so happy that they have stayed together. She smiled. Zun went back to his house in Republic. And will hope he will find like his lover like Korra did. Korra sat down outside. Mako sat down next to her. He put his arms around her. Korra blushed and smiled so very happy.

"I love you Korra" Mako said.

"Oh Mako. I love you too" Korra said as she hugged him. She never wanted to let go again. Mako didn't ether. They were so madly in love. Korra and Mako kissed. They were still kissing so in love with each other. Everything became happy in the end.

THE END


End file.
